Com As Pernas Pendendo Na Sacada
by Favillesco
Summary: Tradução. Pensamentos e situações algo macabros, pelos quais não me responsabilizo. "Olhava para baixo, sentado na varanda da sacada. As concorridas ruas ignorantes a seu olhar. Yuki não estava... Yuki saiu... Para dormir com outra."


**Autora:** Malale

**Tradutora:** Mika Maboroshi

**Shipper: **Yuki/Shuichi, isn't obvious?

**Disclaimer:** Não, Gravitation não me pertence. Se me pertencesse... Bem, é melhor que não saibam.

**Advertências:** Loucura. E não uma loucura das boas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Com as pernas pendurando na sacada**

Se gira sua cabeça e olha para baixo por encima do ombro, pode ver as pessoas caminhando pela rua, tão pequenas e se mexendo tão rápido, que parecem formigas no seu formigueiro.

Sorri e balança suas pernas.

"Yuki saiu."

Todas as pessoas que passam por embaixo dele não percebem que ele está sentado na sacada. Não, não percebem, pela simples razão de que suas pernas estão penduradas do lado de dentro. Se ele olhasse as pessoas com as pernas pendendo ao vazio, muito notariam esse detalhe e se alarmariam, temendo que ele pulasse.

"Yuki não está. Yuki saiu... Para dormir com outra."

Era muito estúpido que um detalhe tão insignificante como o lado da sacada do qual suas pernas pendiam podia fazer as pessoas pensarem coisas totalmente diferentes. De um garoto sentado na varanda da sacada, tomando ar de uma forma um tanto imprudente, a um menino com intenções suicidas. E na verdade era uma idéia tão idiota. Porque se ele queria se jogar pela sacada, só tinha que tomar um pouco de impulso e se deixar cair.

Não importava de que lado suas pernas pendurassem.

"E ele nem se importa em oculta-lo. O faz na minha frente porque quer me fazer sentir mal. Sentir que só sou mais um amante, um crédulo apaixonado que não tem nenhum direito sobre ele e que não deve esperar nada... Que sou um homem e por isso às vezes se cansa do meu corpo plano e procura algo com curvas."

Começou a se balançar muito suavemente sobre a varandinha, com esse sorriso leve, uma expressão divertida congelada no rosto. As pernas se elevavam cada vez mais alto, centímetro a centímetro. O equilíbrio se tornava precário. Voltava a olhar para a frente, observando o interior do apartamento desde os distintos ângulos que o balanceio lhe permitia.

"Ele não tem sexo com mulheres só porque sim. É sua forma de me dizer 'Você é só mais um. Só te quero na vida de boca para baixo e bunda pro alto.' Quer me fazer sentir inferior... E que eu não me atreva a reclamar nem pedir nada além do pouco que me dá. Porque no fundo, ele tem muitíssimo medo de me dar mais."

As pessoas continuavam passando, ignorantes ao pequeno jogo do menino vários andares acima. Ninguém, ninguém pensaria que iria se jogar. Porque as pernas pendiam por dentro da sacada.

"Eiri covarde... Eiri bastardo... Está me colocando a prova. O que ele mais quer é que, cansado de ser maltratado, eu vá embora e o deixe. Então ele poderia esfregar na minha cara as palavras de amor eterno, minhas promessas de estar sempre com ele e de que eu nunca o deixaria. Me diria com sua voz fria e cheia de amargura 'Você também mentia quando dizia que me amava' e assim continuará se remexendo em sua própria dor, trancado com fantasmas e se negando a viver. Por medo."

Olhou o céu azul e despejado. O barulho da cidade era cotidiano. Nada estava fora do lugar...

E se ele se jogasse? Seria tão fácil... Só tomar um pouco mais de impulso, levantar as pernas muito mais alto e se deixa cair para trás... Sorriu ainda mais amplamente. Mas continuava sendo um sorriso congelado.

Com certeza isso mudaria um pouco as coisas; alteraria a maldita ordem estabelecida e rotineira.

Seu corpo contra o asfalto... Destruído... Enchendo tudo de sangue... E sorrindo.

"Mas eu sou mais cabeça dura que você, Yuki. E agüento muito mais também. E não vou embora, não te deixarei. Porque sou sincero... Porque não menti sobre meus sentimentos... E não vou permitir que sejam tachados de falsos."

Continuava se balançando. Nesses momentos ele não era ele. Sua cabeça se desconectava de todo pensamento positivo, lembrança agradável o idéia animada. Submergia-se em idéias estranhas, tristes, macabras e retorcidas. Acumulava toda a sua dor pela infidelidade do loiro e pelo mau tratamento que recebia, a comprimia para depois guardá-la no canto mais escondido da sua mente. Assim era como conseguia suportar todas essas tentativas de machucá-lo e de afastá-lo da parte de seu amante.

"Mas... Estou tão cansado..."

E continuava se balançando. Suas mãos se seguraram forte ao duro metal num tipo de carinho rude, para recordar o seu tato...

Será que o faria? É que era tão condenadamente fácil. Simplesmente... Se deixar cair. Continuariam pensando aqueles lá de baixo que não acontecia nada? Quando vissem seu corpo, acreditariam que foi só um acidente ou algo intencional...?

Só tinha que se empurrar um pouco mais para trás e escorregaria... E quebraria com a maldita rotina de esse maldito dia de céu despejado, pessoas trabalhadoras e amante infiel...

Quanto será que faltava até perder o equilíbrio?

Voltou a se mexer um pouco mais forte... Continuava sorrindo olhando o céu...

- SHUICHI!

O grito foi como um detonador para que acordara e seu autentico ser emergisse de novo a ele, fazendo com que ficasse sentado na varanda da sacada muito reto. Yuki o olhava com horror, com a cara pálida como o papel. O garoto desceu de um pequeno pulo, com um cálido sorriso no rosto e avançando dando pulinhos para recebê-lo.

- Yuki, não te ouvi chegar!

Mas antes de chegar até o escritor, este se adiantou eliminando a distancia com dois grandes passos para abraçá-lo muito forte, tentando garantir que sentia que todo Shu estava com ele.

- Deus, Shuichi! Você... Você... Está louco? - Gaguejava e tremia sem controle. Tinha visto a expressão da sua cara sentado naquela sacada, se balançando perigosamente. Era uma expressão vazia, insana... Uma expressão suicida.

Jamais pensou ver algo assim em Shuichi. O sempre sorridente, feliz e amante da vida Shuichi.

Não tinha se sentido tão assustado em anos.

- Que foi Yuki? Só estava tomando ar na sacada. - Comentou totalmente inocente.

O olhou nos olhos, incrédulo. Em seus braços voltava a ter o Shu que conhecia, mas tinha uma sombra em seus olhos que não o havia abandonado. Era uma sombra que não parecia pertencer a sua consciência.

- Você... Meu Deus! Você estava... Estava...

- Porque você tá tão assustado? - A sombra cobriu por um instante todo o rosto de Shu e o sorriso vazio, retorcido e congelado usurpou o cálido e amoroso. - Nem que eu fosse me jogar pela sacada.

O comentário destilava ironia por todos os lados. Ironia fria e cruel. Yuki ficou sem respiração.

- Vou preparar o café. - Ofereceu voltando a sua expressão normal, separando-se do loiro para ir à cozinha.

Yuki o observou ir embora, como quem olha algo terrorifico. Com dificuldade conseguiu alcançar o sofá e se sentar. Custava-lhe respirar.

Shuichi não tinha perguntando onde havia estado. Nunca perguntava quando sabia que havia estado com outra. Quando ele se assegurava para não ter que tampá-lo e que percebesse.

E entendeu que ele havia provocado isso. Com sua maldita idéia de fazer o pequeno sofrer até afastá-lo e mostrar como, na verdade, ninguém pode amá-lo.

E talvez o estivesse conseguindo, mas não da forma que ele pensava. Talvez Shuichi se afastava... de forma irreversível e macabra.

- O que eu fiz? - Murmurou levando as mãos ao rosto. - Maldita seja, o que eu fiz.

Na cozinha, com uma macabra, fria, irônica, retorcida e cruel sombra no eu inconsciente, Shuichi preparava café.

Fim.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Acho que é a primeira vez que vou dizer algo assim de uma fic minha mas... ADORO COMO FICOU! XDDD Sei que para muitos parecerá retorcido, insano e muito cruel tal final mas... Eu o adoro assim! Jiajiajiajia! Risa de bruxa malvada. ME ODEIEM, ME ODEIEM! Sou uma maldita psicótica anti-fã de Yuki Eiri! XDDDDDDD

OK, isso eu escrevi porque no mangá (Tanto nos primeiros 12 mangás como em Gravitation 2 e até acho que no anime diz algo) se comenta que Yuki continua tendo casos com mulheres e parece que Shu engole sem reclamar. E como sabem bem, engolir muito não é bom...

Em fim, agora vou concentrar todas minhas malvadas idéias para "Broken Cristal Soul" (N/T: Outra fic dela.) Vejo vocês! (A não ser que alguém acabe me matando... Meus imoutos por exemplo. XDDD) Ja ne!

N/T: Segunda fic que eu traduzo dela, essa me fez chorar por duas horas.

Beijos e mandem reviews, pra autora também, mesmo que ela diga que não entende nada de português, vai gostar e qualquer coisa, traduzo pra ela. O link é (Sem espaços):

http:// www. Fanfiction. net/ u/ 423395/ Malale


End file.
